


Guerrilla Warfare of the Heart

by Plzdobruh



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Blowjobs, Boywife, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Death of an animal, Grooming, M/M, Neglectful Parents, Shota, Somnophilia, counselor/camper, handjobs, no beta we go to hell like men, pushy shota, shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:49:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23885491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plzdobruh/pseuds/Plzdobruh
Summary: Galo's at camp and his counselor is a beautiful specimen of a person.
Relationships: Kray Foresight/Original Character(s), Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22





	1. Watch out, he's a man-eater

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! If you liked this you may like my twitter https://twitter.com/plzdobruh  
> heed the tags please!  
> (wholesome in the first chapter, not in the second)  
> This is written as inspired by Eyugho's art https://twitter.com/eyugho/status/1225375829787475968?s=20  
> (but they had no part in the writing or brainstorming process- any and all comments about the fic should be directed at me)

“Do I have to go? I wanna go on the cruise with you and papa!” Galo wiped the tears from his face. Big kids don’t cry, and he needs to make a good impression. The other kids here don’t know him and he wants them to like him so he’ll at least have some friends here.   
“Yes, you have to.” His mother hissed between his teeth. Whenever she did this Galo shuddered, it usually meant he was going to get punished but he wouldn’t see them for the rest of the summer. He let himself relax into the seat and stare out the window, watching the tall redwood trees go by. They finally pulled up to a clearing with a bunch of other cars, and loads of kids all of varying ages. Galo’s mom lead him over by the arm to a very tall, muscular man.  
‘He’s kind of scary, but he’s got boobies like mama does so he can’t be all bad’ Galo thought to himself.   
“Mr. Foresight I presume?” Galo’s mama put on her phone voice.  
“You presume correctly. And you must be Mrs. Thymos?” ‘He said it wrong’ Galo thought to himself, but didn’t say it, he didn’t know big-boob-man well enough to correct him yet. His mama chuckled and reached out to shake his hand. The man kissed each of her fingers and bent at his knees to greet Galo.  
“We’ll be spending a long time together, so you must be Galo. You can call me Danna Kray” He had a big fake smile on his face. Galo nodded and let a small smile cross his face.   
“My name is Galo Thymos and you can call me Galo Thymos,” He reached his hand out to shake Danna Kray’s. He shook Galo’s hand and stood back up.   
“Thank for taking him all summer. I know you don’t normally do that.”   
“Luckily this year we have a few counselors staying all summer so it’s not a problem. If you follow me to the office we can finalize some paperwork. I’ll show Galo to his counselor.” He took Galo’s hand and walked over to a group of older teenagers, practically young adults.  
“Lio, this is Galo, the all-summer camper we discussed. If you could watch him for a moment while I speak with his mother in the office, please?” ‘Lio is pretty I wanna marry her.’ Galo thought, his mind racing a million miles a minute as he’s moved into the circle with all the taller boys. Galo swallowed some air and cleared his throat  
“Hi”   
“Hey there, you’re Galo, right?” He finally heard Lio speak and he felt his cheeks turn pink. His voice was so much deeper than Galo had expected. This was definitely not a girl, but that didn’t change things. He still wanted to be Lio’s wife.   
“Y-yes I am, I’m Galo.” He started playing with the hem of his shirt as he moved over to stand next to Lio. Lio rested his hand on the top of Galo’s shoulder and let the boy sit there as the other counselor’s continued their conversation about the activities as other kids filed into the clearing. Galo let his head settle onto Lio’s arm. Galo felt comfortable there. Lio’s laugh felt like sparkles in the air. His friends make him laugh a lot. Galo liked that.  
After a while, his mama and Danna Kray came out of the office and his mama came over to say goodbye. Lio stiffed a little bit as Galo’s mama came over. He stood up in front of Lio, pin-straight and walked over to her to give her a hug. He quickly turned back around and sat back down next to Lio. Danna Kray called the camp to attention and started sorting the campers to their counselors based on age. Lio’s group was the youngest and smallest, probably between 8-13, Galo was just a bit younger. Lio led his campers to their cabin. Galo unpacked his clothes and stuff into his dresser, placing his little stuffed firetruck onto his bed. Lio came in to get them for lunch and Galo followed close behind him, grabbing his hand as they walked. Lio looked down and saw him, he smiled, squeezed Galo’s hand and lead the way to the mess hall. Lunch was a simple sandwich and an icebreaker game. Galo made sure to sit next to Lio, legs touching. Lio ruffled Galo’s hair and went back to his food.  
Galo got to know the other kids in his cabin. They all seemed nice enough. None of them were as interesting as Lio though.  
~  
They had a fire that night and shooed everyone off to bed before it was out. Galo laid down in bed but all he could think of was the fire. He held his stuffed firetruck close as fat tears rolled down his cheeks. All he could think of was Matoi. Matoi died in a fire two years ago because his dad dropped his cigarette on the floor after not fully putting it out.   
They left and came back to the house up in flames. Galo felt his chest get tight and it felt hard to breathe. He heard footsteps near him.   
“Hey, Galo, what’s wrong? Are you homesick?” Lio kneeled beside his bed. Galo shook his head. He reached out to hold Lio, he needed a hug right now. Lio took Galo into his arms, easily. Moved to sit on his bed. “What’s wrong?” Galo hiccuped and could finally start breathing once there were arms around him.   
“Th-They didn’t let me watch the fire get put out, how do I know it isn’t still burning and isn’t going to hurt us?” He whispered into the air near Lio’s chest. The cabin was quiet enough Lio could hear him. Lio stroked Galo’s hair. He turned their bodies so Galo could look outside. They could see down the hill to where the firepit was from Galo’s bed.   
“Look down there. That’s where we had the fire earlier. See, no more fire. And no one is hurt. If you want I can make sure you can watch the fire be put out from now on, though.” Lio continued stroking Galo’s hair, it was so soft. Galo’s tears had stopped and his breathing had evened out. He was watching outside now.   
“Will you cuddle with me? So I feel better?” Galo asked, his big eyes looking up at Lio’s face. Lio could feel his heart stutter at their eyes connecting, the boy was so pretty.  
“I don’t see the harm in it, lay down and I’ll lay down beside you.” Galo curled up into a ball and Lio curled up around him, spooning him from behind. Galo wiggled back to lay flush with Lio, every inch of him touching Lio. He kept adjusting himself to make himself more comfortable and Lio noticed he wiggled his hips a lot, it was starting to become a problem. Lio held him still for a moment.   
“Calm down, you need to go to sleep.” Galo let out a little whine and a final wiggle, settling down against Lio’s chest, turning around so they were face to face, letting his little legs tangle into Lio’s. Lio let one of his arms wrap around Galo’s tiny body and waited for him to fall asleep.  
Galo woke up alone in his bed to the sound of birds chirping outside the window. It was past sunrise but he had no clue how early. He got up and went to the bathroom, brushed his hair and teeth, got dressed and wandered the camp until breakfast time. He sat at their cabin’s table, playing with his hands until he heard the doors slam open. Lio ran in, a crazed look in his eyes- out of breath until he saw Galo. His cheeks were pink and He ran up to the table. Lio grabbed his face and caught his breath.   
“Don’t” huff ”leave” huff “the” huff “cabin before I’m awake” Lio hung his head for a minute. Galo got sad for a moment before hanging his own head in shame.  
“I’m sorry Lio '' Galo sounded genuinely sad and guilty. Lio ran his hand through Galo’s hair. Lio’s breath evened out and he let go of Galo’s head. Their eyes met and Lio’s lips tilted into a gentle smile.   
“Just don’t scare me like that again. We’ll find something for you to do in your bunk until I wake up from now on.” Lio ran his hand through Galo’s hair again. “Stay here until breakfast just let me grab you some crayons and stuff.” Lio went to the crafts drawer and grabbed crayons and a coloring book and put it out in front of Galo. He patted the boy on top of his head and walked back to the cabin to wait for the others to wake up. 

Time passed quickly for the first session, it felt like he had barely been there a couple of days then everyone was leaving again, but not Lio. Everyone stripped their beds and moved their mattresses out of the cabin and it suddenly felt so empty. It was Galo, Lio, Danna Kray and just 2 other counselors staying at the camp. The next session was in 3 weeks so Galo practically got Lio to himself.  
“So, it’s your first day as the only camper here what do you want to do Galo?” Lio asked, their hands clasped in the mess hall, only one table set up with Gueira and Meis also sat there. Galo took a minute to think back on everything they’ve been doing and how busy they’ve been. ‘ Adults get tired easy, right?’ Galo thought to himself.  
“Why don’t we relax? You’re probably tired, right? We could just hang out!” Galo squeezed Lio’s hand and looked at the other two counselors who were sat, cuddled together. Galo wanted that. He laid his head onto Lio’s arm.  
“You’re such a thoughtful boy Galo. You sure that’s what you want to do today?” Galo nodded, wanting the day to be about what Lio wanted to do. Lio grinned, standing up and dragging Galo to their cabin.  
“How about we lay in the sun on the beach? How does that sound?” Lio pulls a novel with an alien on the cover out from his suitcase and some sunscreen from atop his bedside table. “Oh, now I’m thinking of it do you have any summer reading you need to get done?”   
"No, I already read the books they want us to read" Galo responded back, a big smile on his face.  
"You're such a smart boy Galo." Lio praised him, ruffling his hair. Galo puffed his chest and his cheeks went bright pink. Lio filed that away but he wasn't sure why. He grabbed one of his towels off off the back of a chair and waited for Galo to grab something to do down at the beach and they took off together hand-in-hand. They made it down to the beach and Lio laid down their towels. He slipped his shirt off and balled it up in the corner. Galo ripped his own shirt off and giggled loudly, running in a circle around Lio. Lio sat down on his towel, pulling out the sunscreen.  
"I have an important job for you, Galo!" Galo stopped in front of Lio, paying close attention. “I need you to spray this sunscreen on my back.” Galo immediately took the sunscreen out of Lio’s hands and walked behind him. Lio held his hands about a foot apart above his head “this far from my back, ok?” Lio held his breath and Galo started spraying.  
Galo watched as the sunscreen glistens on Lio’s skin. It made his already beautiful light skin shimmer. Galo’s mouth hung open and his breath caught in his throat. It was like seeing a painting from a museum he had gone to on a school field trip, but up close and real. He finished spraying Lio’s back then reached out to touch it. Lio’s skin looked so soft- he wanted to see how soft it was. Lio shivered at the contact and turned his head around, a smile on his face but his eyebrows scrunched together.  
“Let me get your back come over in front of me” Galo shook his head like he was coming out of a trance and moved around to kneel down in front of Lio. He held his breath as Lio sprayed the sunscreen. Once their sunscreen was dry, Lio laid on his stomach on the towel and Galo started playing in the sand, right next to him. Lio got about half-way through his book when he felt a soft tickle against his side.   
“Lio…. I’m getting bored can I go swimming?” Galo mumbled into Lio’s side, as if he were admitting something awful. Lio chuckled and turned over, pulling Galo onto his lap and sitting up.  
“You know what, I was thinking the same thing. You know they say great minds think alike, right?” Galo giggled and wrapped his arms around Lio’s middle, squeezing him in a hug. Lio wrapped his arms around him, ignoring the way his heart stuttered at it. Lio unwrapped his arms then watched Galo stand up, brushing sand off. It felt like Lio couldn’t wipe the grin off his face.  
“Go ahead I’ll meet you in there” Lio placed the bookmark in his book, stood up and chased Galo into the water. He slowed down once he was thigh-deep because Galo was waist-deep. He bent over and splashed just a small stream of water at Galo, barely hitting him. Galo made the most offended look he possibly could and started splashing back, the biggest splashes he could manage, even getting Lio’s hair wet. They both started laughing full belly laughs. Once they both tired of splashing Lio sat down in the water, Galo coming to float near him.  
“I love being around you Lio,” Galo said, his head floating right next to Lio’s. Lio felt his cheeks heat up at the compliment.   
“Thanks, Galo I like being around you too” Lio felt his cheeks flush more as he said it- why? It’s just a simple observation, the boy was easy to be around, fun to care for. He was sweet, caring, funny, and always thought of others before himself. Lio pet his hand over Galo’s hair and continued to feel the sun on his face. Galo stood up and placed a few small kisses on Lio’s cheek. Lio patted the top of his head again, a smile forming on his face. “You’re such a good boy, Galo” Galo made a little squeak noise and blushed at the compliment. Lio’s hand slid from the top of his head to his round cheek. Lio squeezed his cheek just a little then let his hand fall into the water. It brushed along Galo’s leg while falling.  
After a long day in the sun, they ate dinner and showered. They were both beyond tired. Lio made sure Galo was in bed then passed out nearly as soon as his head hit the pillow. Galo tossed and turned for a while because it was suddenly so lonely in the cabin. Galo got up and wandered over to Lio’s room, slowly opening the door and peeking in. Lio was curled up, asleep. Galo wandered over to his bed and climbed up, cuddling in like a missing puzzle piece, as Lio wrapped his arms around him like a teddy bear. Galo didn’t think he could feel more loved.  
Lio woke up warm, he didn’t think it was supposed to be that hot today but if it was this hot when he woke up it must be pretty warm today. He moved to stretch but couldn’t move one of his arms andrealized he wasn’t alone in his bed. His eyes opened and he saw Galo’s head curled into his chest.   
They’re going into town today to do laundry and just generally get out of the camp- Lio is claiming that Galo is his little brother to anyone who asks, but they don’t act like brothers. Galo hangs off Lio as if he needs him to survive like Lio is a tree providing the only oxygen Galo can breathe. They head into a little diner to get lunch and sit at a booth.  
“What will the little munchkin have?” The soft-spoken waitress asked, a little goo-goo over Galo, and his little mannerisms and grin. Galo’s face dropped at that.  
“C- can I just have some water, please?” He asked, hands dropping to play with the hem of his shirt. Lio watched with a crease in his brow and a frown. ‘Why didn’t he order anything?’   
“An orange juice and a coke please,” Lio asked her, curtly. He didn’t need her trying to make any passes at him. “Galo, why didn’t you order anything?” He reached across the table and grabbed Galo’s hands from the hem of his little button-up.   
“My mama didn’t leave me with any money….”Galo spoke, swallowing the lump in his throat before it cut him off “I can’t afford to pay for any of this” Lio could feel his heartbreak for the boy in front of him, thinking that Lio would make him pay for his own food on a lunch date.   
“Galo, I’m buying- I wouldn’t make you pay for your own lunch coming out with me, honey” Lio squeezed Galo’s hand and placed a little kiss on one of his little knuckles before letting go, and letting a smile take over his face. “You never have to worry when I’m around.” Just as he said that the waitress came over with their drinks.


	2. The heart wants what the heart wants

They sat watching the fire die out, as they did every night. They had to, or else Galo would cry himself to sleep. They were the last ones left down there as always, Galo sat on Lio’s lap as usual. Once the fire was fully out, ashes and all, Galo hopped off his lap as expected.   
“Wait, I wanna stay here for another minute” Lio stayed there, like putty in Galo’s hands.  
Galo stood in between Lio’s thighs as he sat on the chair. Even like this, his head was the same height as Lio’s. His hands were firmly planted on Lio’s shoulders.  
“I wanna be your wife someday lio.” Galo leaned forward and pressed their lips together. Lio tilted his head like he had conditioned himself to do. His hands found Galo’s hips and pulled Galo closer to him. He wrapped his arms around Galo tightly, holding them close together. Galo let out a little noise into Lio’s mouth. Lio let his tongue trace Galo’s lip, feeling Galo gasp at the new feeling. Lio let his tongue slide into Galo’s mouth and trace around his teeth. Galo’s hands moved from Lio’s shoulders to his face. Lio pulled back, a small trail of saliva connecting them. Lio’s hand moved from Galo’s back to his face, tracing his thumb over his lip.  
“Let’s get you to bed” Lio held his hand to walk back to the cabin. He got him tucked into bed, made sure everyone was sleeping, then brushed his own teeth and laid down in his own bed. He started thinking back on his day and couldn’t stop thinking of the moment at the beach. Then he thought of how small Galo was in his arms, so much smaller than he was.  
“Shit I shouldn’t have done that” He spoke softly out loud, realizing now what he did, what he allowed to happen with the youngest boy at the camp. With this boy, he hasn’t been able to stop thinking about it.   
After a little while, as he has taken to doing every night Galo slips out of his own bed. He knows Lio is asleep, he sleeps quickly and heavily. Galo walks over to Lio’s bed and slides in. Lio didn’t even bother with a sheet because it was so warm out. Galo looked at him, his lips were parted, looking a very pretty light pink color in the moonlight. Galo knelt over to kiss them again. He sat back on his feet again. He looked over Lio’s body. He was just wearing blue boxer briefs. Galo’s eyes locked on the bulge in his boxers. ‘Mine does that sometimes but never that big’ Galo thought, moving further down the bed to get a better look.   
Galo reached one hand out to touch it. It felt really warm and almost hard. He started feeling it more, moving his hand up and down it more. ‘It feels nice when I do this and I want Lio to feel nice’ he thought to himself. Lio made a sound in his sleep, almost a whine. Galo pulled his boxers down just enough to get his cock out. Galo kept running his hand over Lio’s cock, it was leaking a clear liquid now- Galo wanted to taste it, so he bent his head down to lick at it. It was salty and bitter but Galo didn’t completely hate it. It kind of tasted like soy sauce, which Galo likes. This time the noise from Lio was louder, and his hips moved up with Galo’s hands. After a few more moments of this Lio’s hips stuttered and a white liquid came out of Lio’s cock and landed all over Galo’s face and Lio’s boxers. Galo wiped it away from his eyes and lid down cuddled into Lio’s side, curled in like he usually does. Lio naturally curled around him like Galo was made to be there.  
Lio woke up to an odd bunching around his crotch so he moved to adjust his boxers. He realized his cock was out and he had dried cum on his boxers. He felt his cheeks heat up. He felt the weight on his arm and realized Galo climbed in his bed again- hell the kid might as well just come into his bed with him at the start of the night. Lio looked down at him and saw cum on his face and let out a gasp. Galo’s eyes pried open just a little at the sound.  
“Mornin’ Lio” Galo stretched as he spoke, a little smile stretching across his lips. Lio sat up and moved to the bathroom, wetting a washcloth with warm water and bringing it to the bed to wipe off Galo’s face.   
“What happened after I went to bed last night?” Lio spoke softly, not trying to scare Galo but with an obvious weight to the words. Galo’s eyes opened more once the cloth was off his face.   
“Your peepee was standing up and I wanted to make it feel better for you ‘cause when mine stands up like that it hurts so I did what I do when mine hurts cause I want you to feel good- but yours was so much bigger than mine- will mine get that big someday?” Galo spoke quickly, almost all in one breath and Lio took it all in like a moth to a flame. Lio let his hand settle on Galo’s face. He placed a chaste kiss on Galo’s lips and tossed the cloth onto the pile of clothes in the corner.  
“Galo I need you to know you can’t do things like this in front of everyone else. We would get in a lot of trouble. I could go to jail for this” Lio’s hand was stroking Galo’s hair again. It seems these days he couldn’t keep his hand out of Galo’s hair. Galo’s eyes went huge at the word. His lower lip started to wobble and he gripped tightly to Lio.  
“You can’t go to jail Lio I wanna be here with you” Lio rubbed Galo’s back, comforting him.  
“As long as you don’t kiss me or touch my” Lio tried to hold in a chuckle at his phrasing “erm- privates? When we’re around other people or other people can come by we should be fine. You need to promise me that.” Lio kept comforting Galo, placing a few kisses on the top of his head.  
“I- I promise, I’ll be good. I’ll be the best I can be.” Galo spoke directly into Lio’s chest like he was promising Lio’s heart. Lio tilted his head up just enough for their eyes to meet, he smiled and placed another kiss on Galo’s lips. Galo wrapped his arms around Lio’s neck.   
“We both need to shower, new campers today. Did you want to go first?” Lio asked holding Galo on his lap.  
“Why don’t we shower together and save water?” Galo grinned up at Lio, innocent in mind but not in words. Lio let out a chuckle and shook his head.  
“What harm could it do I guess. Go grab your clothes while I get the water running”. Lio went into the bathroom, turned the faucet for the shower and stripped off his boxers, running back into his room to grab his towel and hang it on the hook. Galo walked in, pulling his own clothes off and Lio felt enough shame to look away. Galo walked over and felt the water. He stepped into the shower, Lio following after him. Lio let the water run over himself for a moment before moving to let Galo go under the stream. Lio grabbed the body wash and started soaping himself up. He watched the water run down Galo’s back.   
“Here, let me get your back for you,” Lio spoke, getting down on his knees to be about at the right level. He started running the cloth over Galo’s back, taking extra care down over his little buttcheeks, cupping them just a little- they are so perfectly round, after all. Galo let out a little sound at the feeling and Lio looked up, his head was tilted up and his hands seemed to me met in front of his crotch, oh how cute.  
“Galo turn around for me” Lio watched as Galo turned around, face red, hands cupped around his little cock. “Why are you hiding from me suddenly?” Lio asked, head tilted to the side, hair falling a little in his face.   
“I- I’m not as big as you…. And it’s standing up” Galo’s eyes got wide as he made eye contact with Lio. Lio took one hand and grabbed Galo’s hand, kissing his knuckles, and placing his hands on top of Lio’s head.  
“Since you made me feel good last night I’ll make you feel good now, how does that sound?” Lio moved just a little closer, legs on either side of Galo’s now. Galo nodded quickly. Lio placed a soft kiss on his lips and kissed down his body, leaving a trail of heat in his wake. Galo’s breaths sped up. Lio finally made it to his cock- licking up the underside before taking the whole thing in his mouth in one go. Galo let out a loud gasp and whine at the feeling, his hands pulling at Lio’s hair. Lio moaned around Galo’s dick from the feeling. He started sucking and bobbing his head on Galo’s cock, humming while Galo let out loud moans.  
“Ah, Lio- I’m uh” Galo was obviously getting close, his hips stuttering with his moans and trying to warn Lio. Lio just moved his head faster. Galo pulled Lio’s hair and groaned as he came into Lio’s mouth. Lio swallowed around him and pulled off.   
“What a good boy” Lio spoke his hand cupping Galo’s cheek. Galo whined at it. Lio kissed his forehead and stood up again, handing the soap to Galo and finishing washing himself. Once they were both showered and clean they got out and toweled off. Lio slapped Galo’s butt to make him move a little quicker. He squealed and ran over to his bunk, his towel wrapped around his waist, giggling.   
The rest of the summer continued like that, in a hot dance, occasional cuddles, occasional handjobs, and little hidden loving kisses. However, the summer ended too quickly and the last day approached way too soon. Galo sat on his bed, watching the bonfire through the window, he had decided to skip it tonight, he had seen enough fire for the summer. He had curled up under a sheet with his fire truck, bags packed for the morning- only his outfit to travel home in left out. He watched as Lio slowly walked up to the cabin, closing the door behind himself gently.   
“Hey there, hon- how’s it going up here?” Lio spoke, moving to sit on Galo’s bed with him, wrapping his arms around the bundle. Galo breathed in the mix of Lio’s scent and the smell of the fire. He suddenly got hit with a small wave of sadness. He wasn’t going to see Lio again for at the very least another year. He felt his throat clog up and his chest tighten. His lip started to tremble and tears gathered in the corners of his eyes, threatening to fall.   
“Hey, hey what’s wrong baby?” Lio pulled Galo onto his lap, rubbing his back, cooing at him to try and calm him down.   
“I d-don’t want to leave, L-Lio. I wanna stay with you!” Galo sobbed into Lio’s chest, tears wracking his whole body. “We’ll find our way back to each other, Galo- people always do.” Lio’s own lip was wobbling while he said this but he couldn’t let Galo know this.  
After a while, Lio had to leave to get the other campers. He brought them all back and Galo was curled up around his firetruck. Lio sighed at the sight, at least he was resting.   
The next morning came too soon. Lio woke with the sunrise and started preparing his mind for the deep lonely drop he was about to feel when his sidekick, his partner, his shadow is gone from his side. He did some stretches and washed his face. He can fully shower after the campers are gone. He walked into the cabin proper where most of the campers are sat up, morosely moving about- making sure they have everything packed.  
“Let’s go eat, then all of you can double and triple check your things, ok?” They moved slowly as a cabin, settling at their table and eating nearly in silence. After breakfast, everyone moved their luggage out of their cabins to the clearing where their parents would be showing up and started exchanging contact information to talk during the year.   
“Galo I can’t give you my number, counselors aren’t allowed I’m sorry. Lio mumbled, to the boy sitting next to him. Galo nodded. His mom was the first to show up. She looked tan from her cruise.   
“I don’t have all day Galo, come on!” Lio helped him load the luggage into the car and she went over to Danna Kray, signed the slip saying she picked Galo up and got back in the driver’s seat. Galo waved sadly behind him as he got in the back seat of the car.  
“Am I coming back next year?” He asked, a shallow hope in his heart to see Lio again.  
“Yeah, sure” His mom responded- not paying attention, but even then it made his spirits fly. They hopped on the road and he stared the redwood trees go by.  
Lio walked back to the cabin and saw that Galo's stuffed firetruck sat on his bed. He grabbed it and ran to bring it to Galo. When he got to the clearing, Galo's mom had already left. Lio held the firetruck to his chest and packed it in his own luggage.   
“Am I really coming back next summer?” He excitedly asked.  
“Of course not- I just said that to make you sit down, shut up and buckle your seat belt. This was cheaper than a babysitter.” Galo felt his heart and hopes shatter into a million pieces.  
Goodbye, Lio. Hopefully we’ll find our way back together.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading- This is a one-off fic, no longer to have a successor. I appreciate any comments, even hate.


End file.
